A New Leaf
by Blake and Weiss
Summary: A story about Weiss and Blake finding a relationship after Blake realized that her relationship with Yang was purely physical. There is a lot of hurt and a lot of romance. Rated M for descriptive sex scenes and character death(s) in later chapters. In Progress. If you plan on reading until the end, please follow, it is greatly appreciated. Our first fanfic.
1. A New Intro

This is our first fanfic, so hopefully you guys like it.

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN RWBY, BUT OH HOW WE WISH WE DID!

**LEMON WARNING. CONTAINS YURI, WHICH YOU SHOULD KNOW BASED ON THE SUMMARY. IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, DON'T READ THIS.**

Blake hugged Weiss.

"Get off me," snapped Weiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked more timidly as Blake pulled off Weiss's shirt and fondled her breasts. After a few minutes she pulled off Weiss' panties and started licking her clit for a time.

Growing anxious, Blake stopped and lay on her bed expectantly. Weiss looked at Blake nervously, then glanced at the pile of clothes on the floor and then back to the dark haired girl. Blake whimpered, and the last of Weiss's resistance shattered. The frigid girl allowed herself to fall upon Blake, cold lips touching whatever skin presented itself to her.

Blake shivered, the lips were so cold, but she immediately immersed herself in a passionate kiss.

"Wanna try 69?" She asked shyly.

Weiss turned around, then pushed the girl's white shorts down and started licking her.

Blake returned the favour and soon both were moaning. Blake shuddered and shortly after, she climaxed, shouting Weiss' name.

Weiss continued to work, but eventually found her own stimulation unbearable, and lifted her head to moan a little louder than she would've liked. She kept fingering Blake and the raven haired girl reciprocated, additionally licking the cold girl's anus.

Weiss shivered and her almost musical moans pitched slightly. She stopped working and fell limp onto Blake's warm body. She'd never had _friends_, let alone this kind of relationship…

Blake, not to be finished so soon, began fingering her counterpart's anus, returning to licking her pussy.

Weiss's hand slapped onto her mouth, barely containing a scream as she climaxed.

Blake embraced Weiss in passionate love, both collapsing onto the bed.

Weiss chuckled. "You okay?" she asked the girl, noticing she had fallen off the bed.

"Yeah," laughed Blake as she rose to the bed.

The newly acquainted duo fell asleep in each other's arms on Blake's bed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked this, or didn't, please take time to follow and/or review. This is only chapter one.


	2. A Blossom

DISCLAIMER: No, we do not own RWBY. You know that Monty Oum does.

Weiss's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly gazed around the room. She untangled herself from the still sleeping Blake Belladonna and, fearing that someone might have seen them naked together, she rushed over to her clothes. She stopped, taking a closer look around the room. Ruby's bed was made. Ruby's bed was never made. Never. Weiss always had to make it for her.

"She didn't come back last night..." she muttered under her breath. She looked at Yang's and saw more minor indications that she, too, never returned. Blake shifted in her sleep, her body imprinted in her bed. Weiss smiled shyly at Blake's sleeping form as she put her clothes in the hamper. She stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. During that time, she couldn't stop worrying about Ruby and Yang. Where were they?

Four hours after Weiss had risen Blake awoke to see the beautiful Weiss sitting beside her and smelled the wafting aroma of bacon. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Blake asked "What time is it?"

"11:00," replied Weiss, holding a plate. "Bacon?" She offered.

Blake got up, got dressed and sat down to eat with her. Weiss rushed through hers, and immediately walked over to her bed. She picked up Myrtenaster from where it was leaning against her bedside table. She checked the dust levels and sheathed the weapon, walking towards the door with a stone cold expression on her face.

"Wait!" Blake pleaded anxiously. "Where are you going? Yang and Ruby are out camping, and it's Saturday, so we have no studies. We should do something."

Camping! Of course! And there she was, worried about the dolt... How had she forgotten? "Right... camping..." she glanced nervously at the window of their room. She switched gears, staring at her feet for a moment before speaking. "What was that last night? Did you just get bored without Yang here or something?" she asked defensively.

"I just don't really connect with her, it is only physical," she replied, unjustly taken aback.

"And I suppose it's the same with me, huh?" The heiress asked, irrationally frustrated. She walked back to her bedside table and checked Myrtenaster's dust levels again, simply needing something to do.

"No, I love you!" She slipped.

Suddenly Weiss was scrambling to catch a vial of dust. She breathed deeply once she was sure she had it, then turned and stared wide-eyed at Blake. "You... what?"

"I...I love you Weiss," she said, lowering her head, not noticing her bow fall off, revealing her cat ears.

Weiss gasped quietly, and she looked like she'd been shot. Catching herself, her expression hardened and she quickly turned away from Blake to hide her face. She didn't notice Blake's ears. "Don't be childish," She snapped. "Love is for children, a fantasy made up by sick people to convince children there's hope in the world. But there isn't. There's nothing but cold, dark emptiness. Love is a _fairytale,_" She shut her eyes and clenched her hands around the edge of the table at the last sentence. A single tear fell from her left eye.

"I'm sorry," Blake cried and she ran off, tears running down her face.

More tears fell from Weiss's eyes as she cracked them open, seeing that someone had added a small mirror to her table. She picked it up and stared at herself for a few seconds before screaming and throwing at the wall on the far side of the room. She threw herself into her bed and wept for the next few hours.

For the rest of the weekend Blake and Weiss avoided each other whenever possible. At supper, Blake distracted herself with a new book while Weiss, having nothing to do other than eat, stared out the window, drowning in painful memories. On Sunday at supper Weiss reached up at traced her scar. Blake happened to be looking up at the time and took note, starting to get an idea of how damaged she might be. Still... it was probably nothing compared to what Blake herself went through.

Blake cried herself to sleep every night that week, and when Yang came back, she took notice, stating that they had grown apart and that it is _was_ just physical, that she understands, and wants to help.

Yang approached Weiss the next day after classes. "What do you want?" Weiss asked, suspicious and still not in a good mood after the incident.

Yang pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, facing Weiss. "I know what happened," she stated bluntly. "If she said she loves you, it is undoubtedly true. She never actually said it to me without me forcing

her..."

Weiss face went red for a moment, half out of anger and half out of embarrassment. "Love isn't real," Weiss insisted, sadness in her eyes. Thankfully the classroom was empty by this point, the teacher having been the first to leave.

"You know that isn't true," she said seriously. "You love her too from what I've seen."

Weiss forced a laugh. "Of course I don't love her. It's not real. It never is." She looked off to the side to hide a tear streaking down her left cheek. It was always that one that started first, ever since she got the car. She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining herself back on the stage again. The Schnee Dust Company Heiress showing off her talent to gain publicity for the company. Nobody had expected what her song would be. Her one act of rebellion had cost her her one bit of freedom. She snapped her eyes open as she realised she'd been singing aloud. And Yang was staring at her in shock.

AUTHORS' NOTE: please PM or review us what you guys think about a new fanfic with a ship being Blake and Pyrrha. We continue to work on this, but would like something else to work on and for you guys to look forward to! Thanks, Blake and Weiss


End file.
